Just by chance
by Juandrie
Summary: This is a story of two friends separated at the adage of 9 and how they found each other again just by chance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Heya nice to meet you. This is my first fick so please do not be too harsh. This story just jumped up this morning and bit me. So I could not resist. As my friends know I do not usually right unless it was a assignment by the teacher in school. So now I am here my first year after school and I woke up with this. I was expecting a hangover. Lol.

Well enough of my babbling off to the story.

Oh yeh I do not own Bleach only the nonsense I come up with.

Rated T just in case.

**Shiro**

_**Ichigo**_

Normal

**Just By Chance**

**Today I am sitting in front of a grave. This grave signals that I am released from the clutches of my abusive parents. The day that the police found me, they told me about my parent's accident. I was stunned I could not believe it… I... was… Free!**

**They kept me locked in the basement and when they needed me to portray the happy family image or to kick me around after a bad day at work they would let me out.**

**It was not like this in the beginning. They cared in the beginning, then my brother died, they blamed it on me and started treating me like a dog and a punching bag. I tried to run away once and they made shore to beat me so badly I could not walk for a long time. So yeh I had to take their beating and just stand by while my life rotted away. I took my eyes off of him for two seconds**

**And he ran over the rode and was hit by a drunk driver. I was only nine and yet it ended up being my responsibility to look after my four year old brother, their fevered between the two of us, and then out of no were… he died in the hospital the next day. He had severe internal bleeding.**

**I was never seen in a good eye with my skin as white as snow and with eyes that are black and gold. They hated my eyes, I was too deferent. I always stood out, attracted too much attention. Yet there was one person that never treated me as a monster or as someone deferent. He treated me as an equal. I will never forget my Ichi. He is the one person that kept me going.**

_**I cannot believe what the teacher did! Did she really have to give us so much homework the day before a test and I her own subject as well. **_

_**I can't believe… Is that who I think it is?**_

_**It can't be his parents told me he died when we were nine. I cried for days after that and yet… I am standing behind him. It is him there is no mistake. He does not even notice.**_

"_**Shiro?"**_

While in his musings Shiro did not notice the person walking up to him until he spoke…

Shiro slowly turned around to a voice that he remembers as good as his own. It scared him to think this person is standing behind him.

Ichigo could still not believe his eyes. Here in front of him is a person that he believed to be dead for over seven years and yet here he is in front of him. Like a ghost from the past coming back to haunt him all over again.

"_**Shiro is that really you?"**_

**Yeh it's really me why would ya ask such a thing?"**

"_**Well your parents told me you were dead. Even the school was told you were killed in a accident with your brother."**_

"**Tigh, I'm not surprised that they would say that. I died to them the day my brother was killed"**

**AN:** That's all for now. I hope you liked it. I am busy working on the next chapter. So do not worry I will be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Heya every one hope you did not have to wait to long for this chapter.

As you all know I do not own bleach only the nonsense I come up with.

Rated T

**Chapter 2**

Shiro told Ichigo the story of how he was locked away from civilization by his parents, not trusting him enough to tell him the whole story.

Today was the first time he has seen the world outside his house in years. Today is the day he was found by the police in his house. All the police wanted to do was take him to the hospital to be examined because he was bruised very badly, but like Shiro he refused to go until he had poof he was safe from his parents. So the police took him to their grave.

His parents was killed almost a month ago and the police did not know they had a son until they had to go clear out the house the lived in.

To Shiro it was normal for his parents to go away for weeks without them telling him where they are going or when they will be back. It was the only time he knew he was safe from their abuse.

Ichigo could not keep his emotions at bay any more. He stepped forward and took Shiro into a big hug, Shiro immediately squeaked in pain and Ichigo released him just as fast as what he took him into his embrace. Ichigo looked at him with sorrow in his eyes Shiro is broken, battered and bruised. Shiro's dad almost killed him the day he died. Shiro was still recovering from the beating he got that day.

Just then the police showed up to take Shiro to the hospital to get checked out and like Shiro here refused to go. He did not want to leave when he just found the one person that meant something to him. After convincing the police to take Shiro to his father's clinic Ichigo got into the car with Shiro. Shiro leaned on Ichigo and fell asleep it was the first time in years that he trusted someone enough to fall asleep on him.

After being examined by Ichigo's dad Ichigo had another hard task to do he had to convince Shiro to go to a proper hospital to get the correct treatment. Now this is going to be a challenge…

**AN;** This chapter is not as long as my other chapter but I had to cut it off here.

Please R&R if you want to I would like to see your opinions.

Juandrie ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Heya to all the people that has been reading, sending reviews and putting my story on your alerts and favorites, thank you. I want to also thank my dear friend for supporting me and offering to beta my story. Hope you enjoy.

**Shiro**

_**Ichigo**_

Normal

**Chapter 3**

_**There is one thing that bothers me about Shiro, he refuses to remove his glasses. I can vaguely remember his gold and black eyes. I want to see them again, just once.**_

_**I feel so sad when I see his battered body. I finally convinced him to go to a proper hospital, however he only agreed once I promised him that I will not leave his side.**_

_**I do not know the whole story as to what his parents did to him, but he clings to me like I am his only life line. I cannot go any were without him knowing where I am or what I am doing. Or he would just simply come with, even when it is against the doctors' wishes. So we had to convince the chief of the hospital to let Shiro have a room with two beds so that I could stay with him while he went through this.**_

_**Well there is an upside to all of this, I don't have to go to school, but I know I will have to catch up all the work that I missed so far. Hopefully my dad can get my work from school for me so that it doesn't pile up and become too much. I can also start tutoring Shiro so that he can catch up to where he should be and join me at school.**_

_**We became inseparable again. It took a lot to get him to talk to me again. I had to regain his trust and after a few days he started telling me about what happened to him. What they did to him. I will never be able to think of them as good people. They hurt my Shiro… Wait did I just call him my Shiro? Well when I think about it, he is becoming mine.**_

_**The doctor that examined him told us that a lot of his bones had been broken and that it healed incorrectly. The doctors will have to rebreak both his arms, legs and one of his collar bones so that they can reset it correctly. He's also got a lot of internal injuries that has to be taken care of. They will start with one arm and one leg so that he is not too dependent on other people. This is going to be a long and painful few months.**_

**Today I am going into surgery. The doctors told me that it is necessary for me to go through it so that I can start living a normal life. Without this surgery I will be in constant pain, because when my parents broke the bones it never reset so they didn't heal properly. I always wondered why my one arm looked funny. **

**They are only going to break one at a time so that I am not too dependent. If they do everything at once I will not be able to move because I 'll be stuck in a body cast.**

**They will also fix all my internal injuries, apparently one of my ribs is broken and is poking into my lung. That is why I struggle to breathe so much. The doctors say it is a miracle that I am still alive...**

**AN: **Well that's all for now hope you had fun. R&R please it gives sunshine to my day.

Juandrie


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Heya, I want to thank my best friend for being my beta reader she is a star! Love you Eclair126

Eclair126: Love you 2!

**Shiro**

_**Ichigo**_

Normal

**Chapter 4**

It is an hour before Shiro's surgery and Ichigo was sitting with him on Shiro's bed.

"_**Shiro?"**_

"**Yes?"**

"_**Why do you keep your eyes hidden?"**_

"**Why do you want to know?"**

"_**I remember that when we were kids I loved the color and I am curious... are they still the same?"**_

"**I don't know Ichi I'm scared of how you will react. My parents called me a demon and told me that my eyes are that of the devil."**

Ichigo turned Shiro's face towards him so that he is not looking at the floor and into his eyes. While holding Shiro's face in place with his hands on the side of Shiro's head Ichigo spoke.

"_**Shiro I love it when you call me Ichi and I fell in love with you when we were kids. I loved your eyes then and I am sure I will love them now."**_

"**Ichi…"**

Shiro did not get further than that. Ichigo took that moment to crush his lips on Shiro's. Shiro tasted like sweet cold water, quenching the thirst that Ichigo had for years. He tasted like fresh drinking water after being in the desert for weeks on end. While Ichigo tasted like sweet fresh strawberries just after picking.

Shiro wanted to protest but all that came out was a whimper of pleasure. Ichigo took that moment to deepen the kiss and Shiro melted against him. Their tongues stroking each other seductively. Ichigo moved to push Shiro to lie down on the bed, but when he moved closer to lie down on Shiro, Shiro squeaked in pain. Ichigo got such a fright that he sat up and almost fell off the bed.

Shiro grabbed Ichigos arm steadying Ichigo, but hurting himself in the process. He felt bad for letting Ichigo see his pain. It felt so good to be kissed by Ichigo that he felt very disappointed when it ended so soon.

Ichigo was sitting on the bed with a smirk that would let your hart melt. Ichigo achieved what he had been trying to get out of Shiro for the past few days and Shiro noticed how sneaky Ichigo was. Ichigo was sitting with Shiro's glasses in his hand and was gaping at Shiro.

Ichigo had forgotten how beautiful Shiro's eyes actually were. He was so stunned. Shiro sat up with utter shock etched on his face, he could not believe Ichigos reaction. Shiro told Ichigo that his eyes were that of the devil.

"_**Shiro your eyes."**_

"**I know they are the eyes of the Devil."**

"_**No. They are magnificent, they are even more beautiful than what remember them to be."**_

"**Y… You think my eyes are beautiful?"**

"_**Yes. From the day I met you."**_

" **I should have known. You are the only person that treats me the same as everyone else, you do not treat me as an outsider."**

**I cant believe that Ichigo is so sweet to me. He is protecting me and I cant believe that he would go through so many lengths for me. He even started tutoring me for school. **Shiro thought.** I am so happy I have my Ichi, and that I am starting to pick up the pieces that is my life. I have fallen for my savior, for the only person that I trust. How will I be able to show him how much he means to me? How will I repay him? It is only a half hour until I have to go into surgery. The doctors say that I will be in more pain after the surgery than what I am in now so if I want another kiss I will have to take it now. Because if I don't I know he will not come close to me after surgary until I am healed.**

" _**Shiro you ok?"**_

"**Yes, why?"**

"_**You spaced out all of a sudden."**_

"**Yes, well…"**

And with that Shiro lent forward and kissed Ichigo again. This time they kissed properly and when Ichigo started to lean in he was carefull so that he will not hurt his Shiro again.

**AN:**Wow Chapter 4 already. I will not be updating soon I have to finish chapter 5 first. If you have any ideas I will take them into consideration. R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait I have been very busy working 9 hour shifts at a hotel and moving house is not anything that I would wish upon anyone. Thank you for your support. Hopefully this is not too bad. It is not betad I will probably change it later on.

**Shiro**

_**Ichigo**_

Normal

**Chapter 5**

Shiro went into surgery with a smile on his face knowing that Ichigo is there to support him thru all of this and it is not because he feels sorry for him. Shiro has finely found someone that loves him for him and nothing else.

Ichigo is sitting impatiently in a waiting room waiting for news about the surgery. The doctor said that there is a slim chance for Shiro to make a full recovery after the surgery. Shiro might still have a lot of pain when he recovers. This is all going to be a painful waiting game.

Ichigo was still a bit happy on the other hand, he saw that Shiro was very happy when he went into surgery. All Ichigo can hope for now is that the surgery goes well and just at that point the surgeon walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

"_**Yes?"**_

"The surgery went well, but there was more damage than what we expected so we are not out of the woods yet."

"_**How much more damage was there?"**_

"His broken rib tore holes into his lung and the internal bleeding was very bad. He is lucky to still be alive. I don't know how he made it this far. It is a miracle that he is still alive."

"_**I don't know either. Maybe just plain will power is what got him this fare, I'm just happy that he is still alive."**_

"Well hopefully he has some more will power, because he is going to need every ounce of it to get thru this. He is stable now but we will have to keep an eye on him for the next view days. His kidneys have taken a bad betting we don't know if the function of his kidneys are the same as what they are supposed to be."

"_**I see so there is a chance that he will need a kidney transplant?"**_

"Yes, so we want to test you to see if you are a mach. You are the only other person he has so if we have to do a transplant you will be our best chance, because the transplant list is too long he will die before we will get a mach for him."

"_**I understand. I will do anything you want as long as we can save him." Shiro I hope you make it thru this. I don't think I will survive loosing you again. The pain will kill me.**_

Two hours later Shiro woke up in so much pain he screamed. After a few minutes Ichigo could not handle seeing Shiro in so much pain anymore so he had to leave.

After Ichigo left the doctors had to sedate Shiro in a drug induced coma for a week so that his injuries can heal without him having to be awake for every painstaking moment.

Thru that week Ichigo sat next to Shiro's bed until he passed out and even then he would only sleep for a hour maybe even less. He was next to Shiro's bed nonstop. The doctors and nurses had to force him to eat.

Finely the day came that Shiro was removed from his drug induced coma. He was groggy and did not know what was going on but in the end he came around and gave Ichigo a heart melting smile.

"**Hey king…"** He said sleepy.

"_**Hey."**_ Ichigo could not help himself. He was so glad he almost jumped onto Shiro.

Shiro was in pain but with a good dose of morphine he was very happy, loving and he was definitely not feeling the pain.

_**It was quite a sight Shiro high on morphine. He got very loveable. The doctors had to tie him to the bed and I had to promise to give him a kiss when he asks for one but no more than that. He was still not ready for that much excitement. So for now I will have to follow the doctor's orders, not that I mind I can kiss Shiro as much as I want to.**_

"**Ichiiiiiii…"**

"_**Yes Shi?"**_

"**I want to have some fun please tell the doctors to untie me so that we can have some fun."**

"_**No Shiro, I can't you know the orders the doctors gave us" I know it is for his own good I want to untie him but if I do I know either I will hurt him or he will hurt himself.**_

"**Ok… (Sad face) Can I have a kiss?"**

"_**Yes."**_

Ichigo moved closer for the kiss careful not to hurt Shiro. This was torture for both of them Shiro could not get to existed but it only takes one of Shiro's kisses to leave Ichigo on fire and with a very uncomfortable problem that he needs to walk off.

**AN: **Wow that took a while hope you like it R&R please it helps to know what you think of it so that I can approve it.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Juandrie


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Heya I feel so guilty sorry for taking so long I had a problem with righters block. This one is also not betad so please don't bite my head off I will repost the betad chapters later. Will update as soon as possible.

**Warning Lemon in this chapter. **It will be marked so that you can skip it if you want to.

**Shiro**

_**Ichigo**_

Normal

**Chapter 6**

After leaving the room Ichigo was walking down the hall to clear his mind. All of a sudden his name was called over the intercom to go to Shiro's room.

When he arrived he was in shock Shiro was screaming for him and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

_**Apparently he tried to get out of the restraints and he was moving around too much so he tore open his stitches. Just as I was thinking he was getting better he goes and does this. **_

_**In the end the doctors had to take the restraints off. Shiro bolted from the bed strait into my arms. Yelling at me to get him away from this torture and to take him home.**_

_**He was covered in his own blood and it was soaking into his clothes. As he was kilning to me I could feel the sticky wetness of the blood starting to seep into my clothes. The doctors tried to reason with Shiro but he would not hear it. So in the end the doctors sedated him. I was covered in his blood and the doctors said that if they did not sedate him he would have eventually passed out due to the severe blood loss.**_

After about two hours Shiro woke up in a very bad mood. He was very angry at the doctor for just knocking him out when he told them he wanted to go home.

"**I'm going to leave now and if you try to stop me there is going to be a lot of trouble. Ichi we **

**are going home I'm not going thru this torture anymore."**

Ichigo had no choice he signed the release papers and took Shiro home with him.

_**Shiro was not able to walk properly with his leg in the cast the doctors only did half of the surgeries they wanted to and I'm glad they did if they did more Shiro would have cracked under the restraint of not being able to use his body**_. _**He would have been a prisoner in his own body and I would not wish such torture on anyone.**_

It has been a few weeks since Ichigo took Shiro home and Shiro was starting to heal very nicely his bones are almost completely mended.

_**The thing that frustrates me the most about Shiro is that he cannot sit still every now and then I catch him walking around and walking on his injured leg after we maid him promise not to because it causes more trouble for him than good, there is a chance that he might break the bone again or the bone might not heal properly.**_

_**Luckily we are getting to the last week so soon goat face will be able to remove the cast and then the real pain will start Shiro will have to go thru a lot of therapy so that he can walk properly again. He might be able to walk on the cast but without the cast there is no support so he will need to exercise the mussels.**_

_**I'm lucky I did that course in physiotherapy when I was in primary school. Goat face said it would help me in the future, well needless to say I did not believe him. Now here I am and I'm going to have to thank him.**_

Shiro was sitting on the couch next to Ichigo while he was brooding.

**I don't know what is up with casts but I'm shore the doctors chuck a fucklode of inching powder into it and then sit there and use you as entertainment while you struggle to scratch a itch that is unreachable. Stupid pompous assholes. **

"**Ichiiiiiiiiiiii"**

"_**Yes?"**_

"**I'm itchy and the worst is it does not want to go away and I can't reach it!"**

_**Oh shit I am going to have to distract him.**_

Suddenly Ichigo had a huge smile on his face. He moved closer to Shiro and was leaning in for a kiss.

"Ichi what are you do..." Suddenly Ichigo's lips were on Shiro's. Shiro stiffened for an instant with surprise and then relaxed into the kiss. Ichigo sighed with pleasure and then Shiro asked for entrance to Ichigo's mouth, slowly Ichigo gave entry to Shiro's seeking tongue. Shiro groaned with pleasure when he tasted Ichigo again. It felt like the first time again he still tasted like freshly picked strawberries. Just before things got out of hand Ichigo broke the kiss.

**Lemon Start**

Both of them struggling to catch their breath and both sitting with a problem they were both turned on and with Shiro still in a cast it was a problem. Slowly Ichigo got up and helped Shiro up to the room that they have been shearing.

Getting to the room Shiro barely had time to close the door before he was pressed against it by Ichigo. Ichigo immediately pressed his body against Shiro's rubbing their aching erections against each other the friction sending pleasure thru them in an instant. Shiro crushed his lips to Ichigo's, moaning with pleasure when Ichigo depend the kiss. Slowly Ichigo slipped his hands underneath Shiro's shirt and slowly took it off while trailing his hands up his body. To Shiro it was pure pleasure having Ichigo's hands on him. They had to break the kiss to remove their shirts. Ichigo was awestruck at how good Shiro's form was even though he did not exercise and yet he had the body of a swimmer. Ichigo could not stand it anymore he picked Shiro up and laid him on the bed. Ichigo got onto the bed and positioned himself over Shiro and started feathering kisses from Shiro's lips down. When Ichigo reached the base of Shiro's neck Shiro monad in pleasure, Ichigo smiled and started to nibble at Shiro's skin the moan got even louder.

While Ichigo was assaulting Shiro's neck he started to remove Shiro's jeans and boxers, when Shiro's member got free of the suffocating material Ichigo's attention moved to Shiro's throbbing member. While looking Shiro in the eye Ichigo took Shiro's erection in his mouth and sucked. Spikes of pleasure went up Shiro's spine and he monad Ichigo's name. Ichigo smiled and lowered his head again this time taking Shiro into his mouth fully. Shiro threw his head back with pleasure and moaned, while threading his fingers into Ichigo's hear and thrusting into his mouth.

Ichigo was very pleased with the sounds that he was torturing from Shiro. He was fully enjoying the fact that it was him that maid Shiro a quivering pile of jelly.

Ichigo was doing all the right things, he was sliding his tongue into the slit of Shiro's cock and scraping his teeth over the vain at the bottom of his cock. While doing this Ichigo started pumping his own leaking cock moaning around Shiro's cock sending even more pleasure flowing thru him.

Ichigo was driving Shiro mad. He was getting closer and closer to the edge and soon Shiro said. "Ichi I'm gona cum!" Just before Shiro came Ichigo grabbed the base of Shiro's cock hard successfully stopping him from reaching completion. Shiro wined in frustration.

Ichigo then turned around and was now facing Shiro's feet. Shiro knew exactly what to do he was taking Ichigo's leaking cock into his mouth and sucked hard successfully getting a moan out of him. Ichigo could not help but thrust into Shiro's wet cavern. Ichigo was getting close to the edge and he then took Shiro's cock into his mouth and released the base of his cock. Shiro immediately moaned and came in thick streams into Ichigo's mouth, soon after Ichigo also came.

After swallowing each other's cum Ichigo pleased three fingers in front of Shiro's mouth and gave him the silent order to suck them. Shiro slowly took Ichigo's fingers into his mouth. "Shi you are such a tease." Shiro instantly had Ichigo hard again. Ichigo took Shiro's cock into his hand and started rubbing it in time with the movements of his fingers.

Ichigo felt that his fingers were wet enough. He removed them from Shiro's mouth and moved over him, while still pumping Shiro's cock Ichigo placed one of his fingers at Shiro's entrance and started slowly sliding it in. Shiro gave a squeak and tried to move away but Ichigo assured Shiro that it will only be sore for a little bit and the he would enjoy it but if Shiro wanted to stop he would.

Shiro shook his head and said that he wanted to continue. Ichigo then started to pump Shiro's cock again. He leaned forward and started kissing Shiro and asked for entrance to Shiro's mouth with his tongue. Shiro gave in and opened his mouth as Ichigo slid hi tongue into Shiro's mouth he also slid his first digit into Shiro's tight entrance. He started moving his finger and hand around Shiro's cock in time with each other and soon he added the second finger. He started scissoring Shiro's tight entrance preparing it for something bigger to come. Shiro was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he did not even feel the third finger being added. Ichigo brushed against Shiro's prostate and Shiro saw stares he yelled out Ichigo's name and Ichigo immediately knew he hit his pleasure spot. Ichigo removed his Fingers receiving an unsatisfied whimper from Shiro. Grabbing some lube from a bottle on the nightstand and spread some over his leaking cock he moved to Shiro's entrance and slowly started sliding his cock into Shiro. Shiro gasped when he felt Ichigo enter him. Ichigo stopped after he heard Shiro gasping to give Shiro tine to adjust. Shiro kept still for a bit and then he became bold and started moving on his own signaling Ichigo that he is no longer feeling the pain. Ichigo could no longer hold in the urge no to move. He rammed himself into Shiro and Shiro saw stares and screeched Ichigo's name. Ichigo new he hit Shiro's prostate and angled himself so that he can hit that spot every time. He started pumping Shiro's cock in time with his thrusts. Soon they were reaching their peak. "I…Ichi I…I'm gona ICHI!" and with that Shiro came and with Shiro's muscles constricting around him Ichigo came soon after with a shout of Shiro's name collapsing on Shiro.

**Lemon End**

Ichigo pulled out of Shiro and took Shiro into his arms and they both drifted into the endless void of sleep.

**AN:** Heya sorry for taking so long I had a bit of righters block. I don't know how to continue this story so if you have any ideas please let me know.


End file.
